Cartas e respostas
by BiA gRaNgEr
Summary: Cartas e respostas...um amor via corujas!Uma pequena shortfic sobre Tiago e Lily.


**Cartas e Respostas...um amor via corujas**

Lily entro decidida no seu quarto batendo forte a porta...como ele ousava a chamá-la pra sair mais uma vez. Como pode ter passado por sua cabeça que Tiago Potter mudaria...ele nunca mudaria...

Pegou decidida um pergaminho e uma pena.

_"Potter, trasgo idiota, arrogante e prepotente._

Da onde você tirou a idéia que depois de três anos dizendo não's, eu diria sim?

Você não se cansa de ouvir que eu te odeio, que eu te acho um idiota prepotente, que usa as mulheres como brinquedo?

seja uma vez na vida inteligente e desista de mim.

Na verdade da onde você tirou a idéia de se interessar por mim?Eu NÃO SOU SEUS BRINQUEDINHOS!

Vamos ser realistas, eu te odeio!

Me dê o prazer de não ver sua car nos próximos 1.000 anos, mantenha uma distancia de 1 Km, não dirija palavras, frases, nem nada a mim

cai fora da minha vida!

LiLy Evans"

T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L

"Minha doce e educada lilyzinha

Eu recebi sua carta tão amável. Nunca em minha vida li coisas tão belas. Ate me emocionei.

De onde você tirou a idéia que você é um brinquedo?

Você e a mulher da minha vida.

Eu também te amo, cada vez tenho mas certeza disso

Você é a pessoa mais doce e sincera que eu já encontrei.

Não se preocupe, você não vai precisar ver minha cara, apenas todo meu corpo, eu manterei distancia de mais de 1 Km de toda e qualquer mulher que não seja você (e minha mãe, é claro!).Não dirigirei palavras nem frases, afinal, gestos falam muito mais alto.

Estarei sempre ao seu lado

Do seu sempre e único amor

Tiago Potter"

Lily não acreditava no que acabar de ler…foi por isso que esse traste ficou todas as aulas em silencio, pra escrever isso? Ele realmente era um louco. A garota já começava a cogitar a idéia de internar esse doido num hospício.

Não esquecendo o fato dele mandar uma carta de madrugada.

Ele quer morrer, pensou lily ao ver que a coruja piava animadamente em sua cama.

_"Potter, ou melhor, futuro homem morto se me chamar mais uma vez de Lilyzinha,_

Que bom que voe gostou da carta, então você ira adorar essa mais ainda.

Você não tem dó dessa coruja? Da próxima vez que ela me acordar as três da manha ela vai ter a felicidade de morrer.Mais cuidado com seus animais.

Creio que você não tenha entendido minha amável carta muito bem, tentarei explicar melhor?

Eu te odeio

Não te suporto

Você é arrogante

mesquinho

prepotente

idiota

mimado

infantil

incompetente

irresponsável

totalmente...blah( entenda isso como algo realmente nojento)

Lily Evans

P.S: Eu sou capaz de te matar se você ficar próximo de mais"

T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L

Hoje é sexta feira...o dia que eu recebo as malditas cartas do Potter...espero realmente que ele não mande uma coruja de madrugada novamente.

O que sera que ele escreveu?

Lily Evans, você esta louca? Como você pode estar pensando na carta do Potter...isso é loucura...ele é uma arrogante...mas lindo!

Lily s'o não começou a se bater porque viu algo que chamou a sua atenção. Uma coruja entrava animada pelo quarto.

_" Querida lily, futura Sra Potter_

Adorei sua carta..a coruja que me mandou é tão gentil quanto você. Desculpe pela atitude do Andros, a coruja do Sirius as vezes é tão inconveniente quanto o próprio dono.Pensando bem, eu não ligaria se algo acontecesse acidentalmente com o Andros( sorriso maroto)

ME senti na obrigação de citar suas características, não sei se conseguirei ser tão conciso quanto você.

Você simplesmente é perfeita

Linda

tem um sorriso mágico

os olhos verdes como esmeralda, que me ilumina toda vez que os vejo.

Seu perfume impregna minha mente e minha vida

Seu cabelo é como fogo, que me esquenta só de vê-lo de longe

Seus lábios são perfeitos ao encaixe dos meus, são quentes e doces, onde eu me perco.

Sua mão é delicada, ate mesmo quando me da tapas

Seu tom de voz vem como balsamo

Seu jeito de revirar os olhos me deixam louco.

O jeito que você tem de enrolar os fios de seus cabelos quando esta descontraída ou com tédio é encantador.

O jeito com que você morde seus lábios quando esta nervosa, ou envergonhada.

Como você fica linda quando esta concentrada, ou mesmo quando dorme no sofá do Salão Comunal

Seu beijo é como um oásis no meio do deserto, um relicário para mim...

Na verdade eu não sei porque me apaixonei por você..só que eu te amo, e não posso mais lutar contra isso.

James Potter

Eu adoraria morrer pelas suas mãos, ainda mais se fosse me matasse de amor, talvez de prazer, me contentaria ate de morrer de felicidade"

T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L

Lily não soube o que fazer. Não esperava isso dele...como ela olharia pra ele, depois dessa carta?  
Bem, às vezes, não sabemos o que fazer, a não ser se esconder, fugir,mas isso não despista a verdade que fica pulando na sua frente.

"Você ama ele!" era a única frase que sua mente mandava para ela.

Mas como ela pode amar alguém, que ela tem certeza que vai fazê-la sofrer?

_"Como você pode ter certeza disso?"_

Lily estava tem absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando trombou com Tiago.

O maroto a olhou de uma forma estranha, talvez porque ela não ter gritado, não ter feito um escândalo como sempre fazia quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia com os dois.

Desculpe! –surrou a ruiva,pegando os pergaminhos que haviam caídos no chão.

Lily não deu tempo do maroto dizer nada. A garota, entrou rapidamente no quadro da mulher gorda subindo diretamente par o seu dormitório.

O pergaminho e a pena estavam ali, na cabeceira da sua cama. Lily nem pensou no que estava escrevendo, pela primeira vez deixou-se escrever o que realmente queria, e não palavras grossas.

A coruja de sua amiga, estava ali, no quarto, como se soubesse que alguém fosse precisar dela.

Lily amarrou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, na perna da coruja.

_"Tiago Potter,_

Você quer brincar comigo? Me fazer sofrer?

_Lily Evans"_

T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L T&L

Sexta-feira chegou, mas nenhuma carta veio com ela.Havia passado toda semana fugindo de Tiago, de suas amigas.Era a primeira a entrar na aulas, e a primeira a sair.Passava todo seu tempo escondida nas prateleiras de livros da biblioteca.

Ela não se deu conta como tudo aconteceu, mas estava apaixonado pelo seu grande erro. Tiago era seu oposto, foi um erro, deste do começo, deste do primeiro não. Talvez se naquele dia tivesse falado sim, não estaria agora apaixonada pelo maior conquistador de Hogwarts.

_"Conquistador esse, que desistiu da sua fama, pra tentar te conquistar."_

A menina ruiva do sétimo ano, foi acordada, por uma coruja que voava animadamente sobre o dormitório.

Andros!- falou lily animada fazendo a coruja, esticar a perna pra a garota pegar sua carta.

não havia ninguém no quarto, será que todo mundo havia decidido acordar cedo em pleno sábado?

A ruiva olhou para o relógio bruxo que guardava dentro do seu malão.Eram 2 horas da tarde.

Como?Ela não podia ter dormindo tanto tempo assim, podia?

Na verdade ela deixou pra pensar nisso depois, trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes, arrumou seus cabelos. Olhou pra carta jogada em cima da sua cama, tinha medo de abri-la e ver o que realmente havia lá.

_"Lily Evans_

Da onde você tirou essa idéia?

Eu nunca te faria sofrer...eu me mataria se soubesse que por minha causa você sofre.Se eu não visse seu sorriso brilhando por ai, e iluminando todos os rostos por onde passa. Seria capaz de matar quem fizesse sofrer por um misero segundo sequer.

Você não acredita no que eu sinto por você?

Acho que cartas já não adiantam mais, não é Lily?

James Potter"

O que ele quis dizer com "cartas já não adiantam mais..."? – falou a ruiva lendo mais atentamente a carta, mas teve que escondê-la quando seu quarto foi invadido pela suas 4 amigas, e companheiras de quarto.

Lily, é melhor você descer.- falou uma garota alta de cabelos loiros, respirando lentamente.

O que aconteceu? – lily teve que conter a risada, suas amigas que sempre se encontravam impecáveis estavam agora despenteadas.Onde estava todo aquela compostura que sempre via nelas?

É melhor você mesma ver..- falou a garota mais baixa de todas. Estava vermelha, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona ate chegara ali.

Lily não agüentou a curiosidade, descendo as escadas do dormitório para chegar ao salão.

Escutou uma musica suave, quando chegou no salão, olhou pro lado que vinha a melodia. Sirius e Remo orquestravam vários passarinhos, para cantar.

O Salão da grifinoria inteiro estava enfeitado de flores, nem os quadros escaparam da decoração.

Descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino, um maroto de cabelos espetados descia, meio tímido, trazendo consigo um buquê de rosas.O maroto só parou de andar quando estava de frente para lily.

A musica havia parado de tocar.

O que mais eu preciso fazer pra você saber que eu te amo?—o maroto se ajoelhou, estendendo o buquê para que lily pegasse.

Houve um pequeno silencio antes da resposta vir.

Você só precisar dizer...- falou a ruiva pegando as flores.

O maroto levantou-se do chão e olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes de Lily, disse as palavras que mais faziam sentido em sua vida.

Eu te amo, lily Evans! – falou Tiago sorrindo fracamente.

Eu também te amo.Amo você exatamente do jeito que você é...

Os dois se beijaram, o beijo que marcava tudo. Um beijo cheio de amor.Um beijo falando que eles nunca seriam errados, porque o amor nunca é um erro.

**N/A:**Espero que gostem...e pequeninha escrevi por causa de um surto...


End file.
